She's Just Like The Weather
by Lolly Kisses
Summary: Juniper's just and ordinary girl. Well, as ordinary as a Dragon Slayer can be. And Camio's more than normal with his wacko family relations. Join them and the Fairy Tail gang with their adventures throughout the Fairy Tail universe. OC (Follows the story line.) I'd love to hear what you think :) Promise it's more exciting than it sounds.
1. Who are you?

**Hey guys! :) This is my first Fanfic and I hope you magnificent people enjoy my story and my characters. Please give feedback :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, much to my displeasure**

**EDITED: 12/23/13**

* * *

Juniper was relieved. She was relieved because she finally got off the death train. Oh man, how she _hated _transportation. Why couldn't she enjoy the ride like other people? She's been trying to get rid of this problem for years. It doesn't work. _It has to be in my genetics, yeah, that's it!_ She thought excitedly. Then her mood dampened when she realized that they couldn't leave the 'cemetery' yet.

"Um, excuse me, Sir?" she heard an attendant say. She followed his stare to find a pinkette lying face down on the train floor.

"Natsu, we made it to Hargeon! Come on, get up already!" A blue cat named Happy complained standing next to the pinkette's head.

"Is he alright?" questioned the attendant shakily.

"It's fine, he always does this when he travels. Juniper too. Didn't you see her desperate escape off the train?"

"Happy stop chatting and hurry up and get Natsu so we can leave; I don't want to stay!" Juniper cried anxiously, waving her hands waiting off the train. Juniper was usually a happy-go-lucky girl, but she doesn't favor transportation. She had dark wavy, royal blue hair put in a ponytail with side bangs, tanned caramel skin, a nice figure, a bright blue eye and a hazel colored eye, with black rimmed rectangular glasses. She was wearing a three finger white tank top, an off-the-shoulder baby blue long sleeve shirt, jean shorts, and black running shoes.

"Never. I'm never riding a stupid train again." Natsu, the boy on the ground said feebly. He looked ready throw up everything he ever ate.

"If our information's correct," Happy explained looking at the large town, Hargeon, that was bustling with business, "Then we should find that Salamander somewhere in this town. Let's go!"

"Give me a second would ya?" Natsu said leaning out the train window.

Natsu had spiky pink hair, olive skin, dark olive eyes, a navy blue vest with orange trimmings, white pants, and black shoes. He also was not a fan of transportation.

Happy stepped off the train, then turned back toward it with Juniper once they heard the train whistles going off. Natsu screamed in horror looking at the two before the train disappeared with him down the tracks.

"Oh no! Natsu left us. He better have a good explanation for this. How are we gonna find him?" Juniper said looking at the blue cat.

"Uh oh," muttered the cat.

"Aye."

* * *

"Oh, man," said Natsu, "I wound up riding the train twice."

The trio were walking around Hargeon, looking high and low for a mysterious goal.

"You've gotta get over that motion sickness, Natsu. You too, Juniper." Happy said.

"I'm trying okay, I have been for a long time." Juniper retorted quickly.

"You know I'm so hungry I could eat my hand. Can you eat yours Juni?" Natsu complained.

"No, I kinda need it, you know. For important stuff."

"It's too bad we don't have any money for food." Happy proclaimed.

"Yeah, what'd you do with it?"

"Hey, Happy, Juni, this salamander were looking for has got to be Igneel, right? And then we could see if he knows where Taranis is?" Natsu questioned.

"Aye. It has to because the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel," agreed Happy.

"That's true." Natsu and Juniper agreed.

From a far, the group heard many high pitched screams. "Salamander!" "You're so dreamy!" "And so hot!"

"Salamander!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"Speak of the devil! Let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait!" Juniper shouted as the duo ran away approaching the screams. "I don't think that's him!"

They kept running.

"Hey, you guys better wait for me!"

"Hurry up Juniper, it's our lucky day!" They screamed.

The girl quickly followed behind. _Oh man, so many people!_

* * *

Natsu and Juniper pushed their way toward the center of the screaming crowd of girls. She looked around at the girls and wondered why they had hearts in their eyes and why they were squealing so high and loudly. It was hurting her ears.

"Igneel, Igneel, Igneel it's me!" Natsu shouted in happiness as he popped up from within the crowd. Juniper followed walking behind him.

"Natsu, are you sure that's him? It doesn't look like him." Juniper with a confused look on her face.

She also noticed a pretty blonde girl staring at them with an astonished look on her face as a blush fell from her cheeks. Juniper smiled at her showing all her front teeth.

Natsu looked toward a man in the middle of the crowd with a disappointed look on his face, "Who the heck are you?"

"Who am I?" The man looked at Natsu in horror. He had navy blue hair that leaned over more on the left side, a symbol of two C's back-to-back on his right temple, rectangular shaped eye's, and slightly tanned skin.

_Is this who is causing all this ruckus? He doesn't even look that impressive, _Juniper thought. _His voice is a little weird too._

The mysterious man wore a navy blue cloak with gold trimming and two steering wheels of boats on it, red pants with black pinstripes, a white shirt, black shoes, gold bracelets, and a few rings on his fingers. _Like Loke,_ she noticed.

"I am the Salamander, surely you've heard of me before." 'Salamander' said arrogantly.

But Happy and Natsu started walking away before he even finished his sentence.

_That imposter should take some acting lessons. He's so stupid pulling a stunt like that thinking he won't get caught_, Juni thought with a frown on her young face.

"Hey, wait a minute!" As his eye's widened in despair, a group teenage girls beat Natsu silly, kicking him violently. Happy sweat dropped as he looked on in apprehension.

"Now, now. That's enough my lovelies, the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious like." The 'actor' said with a hand holding his face. This caused all the girls in the crowd to swoon. _Except one, _Juniper noticed_, she looked at that creep with disgust! _The blonde haired girl with the knee high black boots, a white and blue shouldered top, and a blue pleated skirt with a tan belt and a black whip and a ring of keys attached to it. _Hm…._

The bluenette walked over to the pink haired mage. "Here's my autograph, kid. Now you can brag to all your friends." He said with a smug smile.

"No thanks," replied Natsu with a bored look on his face.

The girls didn't like his response, so they kicked him into a wall.

Juniper walked over to join Happy by the wall where Natsu was lying face down in garbage that he landed on.

"Guess it wasn't him afterall." Happy said sheepishly.

"Definitely not him." Agreed Natsu.

"I told you so, but you guys don't listen to me." Juni said while pouting with her arms crossed.

"Sorry." Natsu and Happy said.

"Well," spoke the 'crazy man,' Juni decided to name him, "I must get going ladies, I have business to attend to."

"You're leaving already?" The swooning crowd of girls replied.

"Time for the red carpet! Hah!"

The man snapped causing a ring of fire to appear around himself, then lift him into the air to hover atop of purple fire. "I'm having a swaray on my yacht tonight, and you're all invited!" He called as he flashed into the air to disappear from sight.

As the girls continued squealing, Natsu began to speak. "Who the heck was that guy?"

"I don't know, but he was a real creep."

The three turned and looked to see the blonde girl haired waving at them.

"Thank you for your help." She said with a smile.

"No problem. So what's your name?" Juniper asked with a delighted expression.

"Uhhh…" Natsu and Happy muttered.

* * *

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"Aye."

Later, after that fiasco, Lucy found herself at a two story restaurant to repay the group in food for their help. She thought it was the best thing to do since they stopped her from being hypnotized by that loser earlier.

"Uh. Natsu, Juniper and Happy was it?" She tried making conversation, but it didn't seem that the two males were paying attention because they were too busy stuffing their faces. _At least the girl was._

"Uh-huh, but you can call me Juni if you want," Juni justified.

"Yesh, your sho nishe!" Natsu spoke with his mouth full.

"Thanks we're not in a hurry, you can slow down. Food is kind of going everywhere," Lucy sweat dropped.

She was right of course, food was going everywhere, and they had an audience.

"Natsu! Chew your food first, that was impolite!" Scolded Juniper, who was calmly eating, to Natsu then Happy who was sitting on the table between her and Natsu.

"Evidently, that 'Salamander' guy was using magic, a charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies in town to thinking they were in love with him," explained Lucy. "Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will, but they've been banned for years. Nobody even sells them anymore! He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep."

But I broke free of that spell thanks to you barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough."

"No problem, Lucy!" Grinned Juniper.

"Yeah." Agreed Natsu.

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too," beamed Lucy.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but I didn't join a guild yet or anything. And no one's considered a full fledged wizard until you join one. Oh, I should probably explain, huh?"

"No, you don't have to. We already know all that stuff," clarified Juniper.

"Oh, sorry. I just jumped to conclusions, I guess," blushed Lucy

"That's fine. So," Juniper started, "Are you looking to find a guild, since you don't belong to one yet?"

"Yes! And the most popular guild is the one I want to join!" Gushed Lucy. "They're the greatest and their always featured in Sorcerer Magazine! If I actually convinced them to let me in I think I'd just die!"

"Yeah?" Natsu said uncommitedly.

"Sorry about all this talk, but I'm telling you I'm definitely going to join that guild someday. And then I'm going to take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Sounds exciting!" Juniper leaned in with interest.

"You talk a lot," complained Happy. Lucy ignored his comment.

"Whoops, sorry again. You guys came here to try and find somebody didn't you?" asked Lucy concerned.

"We're looking for Igneel!"

"And he's gonna tell us where Taranis is," cut in Juniper.

"We heard a rumor that a salamander was coming through this town so we came here to see him. Turns out it was somebody else." Natsu muttered in disappointment.

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a salamander at all."

"No kidding, that poser probably can't even breathe real fire like a dragon."

"Told you! We should have gone to the mountains or something. Somewhere with a lot of sky and wind. Don't dragons like to fly?" Questioned Juni.

"No, Igneel would like some place hot," argued Happy.

"Wait, so your friend looks like a dragon and can fly?" Seeked Lucy.

"No, you got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon, he is one," Natsu informed.

"Huh?" Asked a dumbstruck Lucy.

"Aye! He's a real life fire dragon!" Happy educated.

"Huh!"

"Ha ha! You look funny, Lucy!" Laughed Juniper.

* * *

Later that night it was a full moon. Perfect to see everything at night, even in the dark. Natsu, Happy and Juni were later found on top of a cliff road that overlooked the town.

"Eh, so that was quite a meal, right guys?"

"Sure, Natsu, but I really liked that Lucy girl though," remembered Juniper, "She was a really nice person."

"Whatever, Juni. She talked too much," requited Happy. "Hey look! Do you think that's the boat where that salamander guy is having his party?"

Natsu and Juni turned to look at the boat for a couple seconds before turning back around to cover their mouths with both hands while they turned a deep blue color.

"I'm gonna hurl." Natsu said.

"I can't handle that kind of stuff, Happy," Juniper whined.

"Come on," Happy waved his hand unconcerned, "it's not like we're gonna board it or anything."

Suddenly the feeling of motion sickness quickly went away as they both heard three girls' conversation.

"That's Salamander's yacht, isn't it?"

"I wish I could have gone to his party."

"Who's Salamander?"

"Woah, you've never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard and he's in town right now!"

"And he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu and Juniper gained a dark look before turning to look at the boat.

Natsu quickly turned blue, "Oh no."

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Juniper inquired with a determined look.

"We'll show him Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Happy, do you think he's okay?" Asked Juniper as Happy held her in the air, above where Natsu had crashed into the boat.

"Sure, why not?" Replied Happy.

"Because he has motion sickness."

Juniper saw many men holding and dragging teenage girls and it looked like they were sleeping.

"Hey! Is this a slumber party! Why wasn't I invited?"

Happy noticed someone in the crowd of people, "Hey, what are you doing here, Lucy?"

"Oh, Happy, Juni, this jerk tricked me. He said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail." She responded.

"Hold up, since when did Happy get wings?" questioned Lucy as the rest of the crew looked on with dumbfounded expressions at the flying cat and casual conversation.

"I'll explain that later okay," said Happy as he suddenly dropped Juniper and switched her with Lucy, then flew into the air.

"Happy!" Juniper screamed with a horrified look on her face. "Oh no, here it comes," she said with a nauseous look on her face.

Salamander suddenly snapped back from his trance from hearing a screaming Lucy. "After them!" He commanded. "We can't let them report this to the magic council."

He paused for a moment then shouted, "Prominent Whip!"

Juniper watched as multiple beams of pink fire shooted out at Happy and Lucy. She watched helplessly as they dodged and weaved through the air.

"That cat's quicker than he looks," one the men aboard announced.

"Hey guys," Natsu said breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground with standing, sweating Juniper behind him leaning on the door.

The men approached the duo, then two took Juni by the legs and hung her upside down while three began kicking Natsu. Juniper let one hand cover mouth to keep from puking while the other held up her shirt.

"Forget about them, let's continue on towards Bosco," Salamander ordered.

Suddenly, Natsu blocked a man kick and pushed back. "The Fairy Tail guild," he struggled, while Salamander looked at him curiously. "You're a member?"

Before he could answer, or anything else could happen a huge wave appeared out of nowhere, and violently pushed the boat back to shore.

"Why is the sea so angry?" Screamed a terrified Salamander.

Juniper would respond with a witty comeback, but right now she was too focused on the boat spinning back and forth. Then with great force the boat crashed into shore. The water from the ocean fell down from great heights, making it seem like it was raining.

"That hurt," the Salamander complained. "What in the-" He cut himself off at the sight of two silhouettes standing on top of the railing of the sideways boat.

"Natsu! Juniper!" Lucy screamed looking up at the shadows with Happy on her shoulder.

Natsu looked down at the all men crew, "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Yeah," the 'Salamander' defined. "So what's it to you? Get 'em men."

"Sir!" They replied.

"Let me get a closer look at you face." Natsu leered at the incoming men as he took his jacket off. "Juni, mind if I do this myself?"

'Salamander' grinned a sinister grin.

"Fine, but I call the next fight," Juniper said as she jumped over to Happy and Lucy.

"Hey," complained Lucy. "Why did you leave him like that? Natsu, watch out!"

"Don't worry about him. I probably should have told you this earlier, but he's a wizard too. So is Juniper." Happy stated.

"Ahhh?" Lucy screams.

"What? You thought I was regular? Well, there you go Lucy, jumping to conclusions!"

The two men ran towards Natsu with nasty grins present on their faces. But before they could land a hit on him, he pushed them to the side, showing off his red Fairy Tail guild insignia on his shoulder. "My name is Natsu; I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before!" Natsu shouted and sneered at the imposter's shocked face.

"So Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?" Lucy shouted in astonishment.

"Yeah," responded Juni looking at Lucy. "Happy and I too."

"That mark on his arm," a crew member said worriedly, "This guy is the real deal, Bora!"

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora shouted quickly to his revealed identity.

"I know him. That's Bore the Prominence." Happy said with a glower. "Rumor has it that he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior."

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here," Natsu started, "And I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!"

"You tell 'em Natsu!" Juniper supported from the side with a smile.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Bora taunted. "Stop me? Prominence typhoon!"

Then Natsu stood head-on to scorching fire.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. She made a move to run forward, but Happy blocked her path.

Juniper heard girlish high-pitch screams in the background and figured it was the fan girls from earlier. _Little delicate flowers. Blegh!__  
_

Bora stood in front of the flames, "That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man."

"Gahh! This is so gross." The group of scammers heard in the inferno. "Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? 'Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" Natsu exclaimed with a full mouth.

_What did I tell him about talking with his mouth open! _Juniper thought while the scammers looked at Natsu with beyond dumbfounded facial expressions as did Lucy.

Natsu sucked all the fire in the air to his stomach, "Gah. Thanks for the grub, poser."

Juniper faintly heard, "Who is this kid?"

She and Happy looked on with slightly crazed expressions, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu."

"I've never seen anything like that," Lucy said amazed.

"Then you need to get out more," Juniper said with an amused smile.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's _raging _to get out!" Natsu yelled with excitement. Once he pounded his fists together, his pupil's turned to slits, like a dragon's. "Here it goes. Fire Dragon Roar!" He screamed as he clasped his hands in front of his mouth and fire spewed out like a volcano over flowing.

In response to this powerful attack, an explosion recked Bora's crew, along with the boat.

Bora floated along the damages on his pink-purple flames.

A crew member weakly stood, "Hey,Bora. I-I swear I seen this guy before. The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf. The girl, too. I ain't ever seen another girl with those eyes, or that colored hair to match. They've gotta be the real one's." He said as Natsu stood opposingly.

"Salamander!" Shouted Lucy in awe. "And Zeus, the goddess of the weather! That's them!"

"I hope you guys are paying attention!" Natsu said as fire gathered around his right and left hands. "This is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" He shouted with conviction as he bolted forward. "Here I come!"

"Rain Shower!" Bora shouted as mini balls of fire rained down under him.

"Arghh!" Natsu dodged all purple pelts and jumped through the air and punch Bora with a flaming fist which threw Bora into the cliffside.

"So he eats fire, then attacks with it? How does he do it? Is it some sort of spell?" Lucy questioned confusedly.

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve fire and dragon claws to help him attack with fire." Natsu and Bora got back up in defensive stances while Happy continued to explain to Lucy. "His brand of fire magic allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

"Seriously?"

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons."

Bora created a beam of purple fire that shot Natsu into the ground, but didn't seem to scratch him at all.

"That's Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel taught that to him."

"Wait," Lucy said suddenly, "Aren't you a Dragon Slayer, too, Juniper? You had a dragon parent also, right?"

"Yep, that was Taranis!" She said with a wide smile. "I'm a Storm Dragon Slayer."

The three turned to look at Bora as he made a mammoth ball of purple fire, then threw it at Natsu, who caught it with both his hands and devoured it. "That was a healthy meal," he yelled. "You're not doing to bad, but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

Bora screamed terrified, "You're gonna do what to me?!"

"Get ready," he said as he pounded his fists together. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He punched Bora with great force causing him to tumble throughout the town then crash into the giant town bell.

"Don't be silly Natsu. Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke not fire." Happy corrected waving his hand.

"Oh wow! That was amazing!" Lucy exclaimed. "But he over did it!"

"Aye!"

"Oh shut it cat!"

"Well that's Fairy Tail for you!" Juniper burst out with a smile stretched across her face and lifted a thumbs up.

Out in the distance, Juni could hear pounding of iron clad footsteps. "Darn! The army!"

"**AHH**!" Lucy screamed as Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him as Happy floated beside them carrying Juniper.

"Crap we gotta get outta here!" Natsu shouted.

"Where the heck are you taking me?"

"Just come on, you said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't ya?"

Lucy looked toward him in admiration.

"So let's go!" He continued.

"Alright!" She shouted with a grand smile.

"Awesome," started Juniper. "This is gonna be so fun!"

And so they ran from the impending army into the night.


	2. Romeo and Macao!

Juni was happy to be home. She was glad that she could be allowed to rest now that all the earlier shenanigans were over. She looked over at Lucy and saw her look up at the guilds flag with its representing symbol on it. The insignia could be interpreted to be almost anything. It could be a bird in flight, maybe a fairy, or as Juni saw it, a helmet that belonged to fearsome warriors. Warriors that represented the Fairy Tail guild. _I wonder if that could actually happen? No, Fairy Tail isn't that cooperative, _she thought.

Natsu kicked open the door and screamed, "We made it back alive," while Happy shouted, "We're home!" The guild looked towards the group and welcomed them with warm smiles and happy hello's. Lucy looked on at the scene with adoration and smiled.

A guild member said tauntingly, "So I heard you went all out on Hargeon, Natsu. Had to go start trouble-", but he didn't get to finish because Natsu kicked him in the face, pushing him through the table and breaking it, along with his friend who was sitting beside him.

"Why did you do that!" Lucy yelled anxiously.

"You lied about that salamander guy; I'm gonna kick your but!" Natsu yelled with an angry look on his face holding his bicep.

The person popped up from the destruction angrily, "Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumor I heard."

"It was just a rumor!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Let's go!" And with those words the guild went into an uproar.

"Now, now, Natsu, I think you need to calm doooooooo-" Happy started to say before he was kicked and sent bouncing off of everyone like a ball in a pinball machine.

"Oh, wow!" Lucy said breathlessly, ignorant to the chaos happening around her. "I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall."

"It's so full of energy, isn't it?" Juniper inquired.

A dark blue hair person turned around and said with vehemence in Lucy's face, "So Natsu and Juniper finally made it back, huh?"

This person was Gray Fullbuster. He had dark blue spiky hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, a small nose, a cross chained necklace, and only underwear on. He had a bad habit of stripping. No one really knows why.

"Aghh!"

"Hey Gray! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Can't talk now, Juniper. Where's Natsu? It's time we finished this once and for all!" He yelled with conviction, stocking off to fight with Natsu.

"Gray," someone cut in. "Your clothes?"

He turned around exasperated, "I don't have time for that!"

The 'oh-so-kind' lady to remind Gray of his clothes was Cana Alberona. She was tall, slim, lightly tanned, had dark wavy brown hair that came to the middle of her back, brown eyes, a light turquoise bikini top, red capris with a pink belt, dark turquoise arm bracelets, silver wrist bracelets, and black heeled shoes. She is also a very heavy drinker. "Ugh, you see? I don't date the men here because they have no class." She complained as she picked up a barrel of wine and continued to drink.

"That's Cana for you." Juniper said with her eyes closed and her mouth in a smile.

Lucy stared at Cana with her mouth open in disbelief as she stood beside Juniper.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" Gray yelled as he kicked someone away who was in the path between him and Natsu.

"Not until you put some clothes on," Natsu shout back while still pulling someone's arm and pushing their head.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies."

Lucy and Juniper looked up to see a very tall and muscle-y man. This man was named Elfman. He had white hair pointing up, a scar under his right eye, blue eyes, tan skin, and a navy blue jacket that read 'the greatest' on the back with matching navy blue pants. He also had an obsession with 'being a man' that Juniper took a liking too. "I'm a real man; want me to prove it to ya?"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them," Lucy incredulity.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time," Juniper 'reassured' her.

"What!?"

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray joined together to punch Elfman through the air and into Juniper.

"They knocked him out that easily?" Lucy asked dubiously staring at the fallen girl.

Juniper lay flat on the ground as she heard Loke talking to his girlfriends and Lucy talking to Mira. During this, Elfman got off of her then proceeded back to the fight. _I can't believe him, he just got up without helping me. He didn't even apologize, _she thought. _All because of the fight. Well, I'm going to end it! _She stood up with disappointment and excitement pulsing through her veins at the thought of fighting. Juniper ran into the fight, grabbed Elfman by his feet and threw him randomly to somewhere in the guild. The surrounding onlookers looked to her in astonishment as she dusted her hands. She looked back at Elfman and saw as he got back up and ran to Loke punching him towards the roof. "You will talk with your fist Loke!"

But before he could do anything else, Natsu kicked Elfman. "I told you to but out!"

Juniper felt her anger bubbling up but pushed it down as she shouted, "You all better stop fighting! And I mean right now!" Even though her anger had gone from dangerous to annoyed, she still gained electricity orbiting her fists.

"She's right you guys," agreed Cana seriously. "I suggest you knock it off." She began pulling out her magic cards and activating them.

"Oh yeah?" Questioned Gray assuming the Ice Making position. "Says who?"

"Arghhhh!" Responded Elfman who also began to use his magic which transformed his right arm to solid rock.

Loke's rings on his hand began to glow, "You punks can be such a nuisance."

"Alright," Natsu stated as fire began to gather around his fists. "I'm ready for ya!"

"They always fight like this?" Asked a scared Lucy who held up Happy as a shield.

"Uh-huh," replied an uncaring Happy.

"You don't seem worried!"

Suddenly, a large foot that belonged to a giant came crashing to the floor as a mammoth shadow started to speak. "Would you fools stop bickering like children!"

Lucy felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop as the guild became ridden with silence. "He's huge!"

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master."

Juniper relaxed as she heard Mira's voice, but once the Master heard what she said, he growled.

"Wait," shouted a confused Lucy, "You said Matser?"

"Ahahaha," laughed Natsu. "Oh man, talk about a bunch of babies. Looks like I won this round you guys-" He continued to laugh which provoked the Master to slam his foot down onto Natsu.

"Well, seems we have a new recruit." The Master observed.

"Yes, sir," Lucy replied shakily.

Once the Master heard this he morphed back to his small original size as Lucy gave him looks of astonishment and confusion. "Nice to meet ya." He said warmly raising a four fingered salute.

"He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here?"

"Of course he is! Let me introduce the Fairy Tail guild Master Makarov." Explained Mirajane. Though as soon as she finished, the Master jumped up on the upstairs railing. He cleared his throat as everyone gathered to hear what he had to say. Juniper walked up and stood beside Gray.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods!" He said exasperated. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds? All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" Makarov growled lowly as he tried to contain his anger. "However," he started as he set the complaints a blaze. "I say to heck with the Magic Council." He threw the ball of flames in the air, which Natsu caught and began to eat. "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization." As he said this Juniper looked all around at her fellow guild mates who all wore thoughtful expressions. "To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards on the Council scare you; follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

As he finish his speech he held up his thumb and pointer finger toward the sky to which everyone in the guild followed his example.

* * *

Juniper sat next to Lucy as she got the guild emblem stamped on the back of her right hand in pink.

"There you go," Mira said happily. "Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail guild."

Lucy sighed dreamily as she twirled around Juniper, "Look, look, look! I'm apart of the guild now!"

"I see Lucy," replied Juniper contently. "Now it's going to be super fun!"

"Hey, you know I never saw your guild mark. Where is it?"

"Oh," said Juniper as she pulled her long sleeved shirt down more and showed Lucy her royal purple guild mark on her left shoulder. "Right here, but let's go show Natsu your new guild mark!"

The two walked over to Natsu who was standing in front of the Request Board. "Hey, Natsu, look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"

"Oh yeah, that's cool," said Natsu unconcernedly. "Welcome to the guild Loony."

"The name's Lucy!"

"Natsu, that wasn't cool." Said Juniper frowning at a turned away Natsu. Because of Natsu's attitude, Lucy walked away to the bar and sat next to Elfman to talk to Mirajane at the bar.

"Make sure you pick one with a big reward Natsu," reminded Happy.

"Wow, 160,000 jewel to get rid of some thieves," bragged Natsu.

"Sounds good to me," complied Happy.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" The three heard a babyish voice say. They turned to look to where it came from.

"You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo," replied the guild master. "You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

Natsu and Juniper watched the scene with calculating eyes.

"But, sir, he told me he'd be back in _three days_, and it's been over a week now!"

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

"That's right and its not that far from here!" Romeo yelled with conviction. "So why won't someone go look for him?!"

"Listen, kid! Your old man's a wizard! And like any other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!"

"Jerk!" Yelled Romeo as he socked Makarov in the face then ran out the guild. "I hate you all!"

Juniper looked after Romeo with tears in her eyes as she heard Lucy talking to Mirajane, "That's gotta be tough."

"I know that it sounds like the Master doesn't care," countered Mira, "But he really is worried."

Suddenly a loud crash rang through the guild and everyone turned to face the sound. It was Natsu, who punched the request into the Request Board making a large dent.

"Hey," yelled Nab, "What do you think you're doing? You almost broke the board Natsu."

But Natsu ignored him, grabbed his stuff and started to walk out the guild with Happy as Juniper followed him. Once the trio walked down the road, they spotted Romeo walking alone and crying.

"Romeo!" Juniper yelled as she ran toward him. "You shouldn't be crying. Macao _is_ coming back. He's super powerful," she said kneeling down in front of him.

"Dad's not gonna come back by himself. Someone needs to help him." Retorted Romeo rubbing his eyes.

"Well," interrupted Natsu with determination, "That's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm leaving right now."

"Well you better hurry! Please!"

As Natsu and Happy rushed away, Juniper asked, "Are you okay with being alone? Or would you want to have a sleepover with me?"

"I think sleepovers are fun," Romeo exclaimed shyly.

"Great, let's go to your house."

* * *

The next day the two didn't wake until late in the afternoon - from playing board games and talking about amazing adventures the two wished they would take. By the time the two ate and began walking to the guild, the sun was already starting to set. The two took a break to watch the sunset.

"So Romeo," Juniper started. "What's been bothering you lately?"

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"Well, for sometime in the guild, you've been pretty down. What's wrong?"

Romeo started hesitantly, "The other kids around town said that wizard's are gross and stupid and that their dad's are better than mine."

"Well why would you let that bring you down? It's only their opinion, and only you and the people you care about opinion's matter. Besides, they've probably never even met a real wizard. Don't lose your confidence, Romeo. We're your family. Come on," she nudged him, "Have faith in what you believe in." She finished with a smile.

Romeo looked up at her with hope in his eyes and hugged her tightly, "Thanks, Juni."

"No problem." She said as she hugged him back.

"Ay," shouted Natsu helping a limping Macao with Lucy and Happy beside him. "Romeo!"

Romeo opened his mouth in astonishment before tears welled up in his eyes before jumping full speed in his father's arm's, "**Dad**!" Causing them to fall over. "You came back! I'm so sorry, Dad!"

"No," argued Macao, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I can handle it, 'cause I'm a wizard's son."

"Next time those bullies pick on you here's what I want you to say," Natsu, Lucy, and Juniper started to walk away, feeling satisfaction, while Happy hovered overhead, "Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? Cause mine can."

Romeo laughed with tears of relief in his eyes before running a few steps away shouted, "Natsu, Juniper, Happy, thanks for your help!"

Natsu threw his hand in the air without looking back, "No prob, kiddo."

"Aye," replied Happy.

"Don't worry about it!" Said a happy Juniper.

"Lucy, thanks for helping bring my daddy back to me!"

Lucy turned around, laughed and waved as a reply.

"Hey guys," interrupted Juniper, "I'll race you all back! I heard there's cake!"

"Alright," Natsu fist pumped. "Let's go!"

_I really do love this guild! Free cake! _Thought Juniper.

* * *

**EDITED:12/31/13**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Fairy Tail. Only my characters :)**


	3. Please Look?

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I'm not really sure if I should continue this story. I mean, is it good? Is it bad? I don't think anyone is really enjoying it. **

**I'm thinking about if I should just make a better one and delete this. What do you guys think?**

**And before I gooooo, I'd like to really appreciate Olivia Parker1, dragontear356, shinigamigymnast13, Mousey Kimmy, and Kittkatty for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! I thank you a million times infinity!**

**And I'd also like to thank everyone for reading. Thanks for using your time!**

**Love Lolly :***


	4. Introducing Camio and Erza!

She doesn't know why Taranis left her. He said he would be back after he did some stuff, then told her to grow up well and always be kindhearted and remember to use her manners. Then he lifted his pale blue and yellow magnificent wings and took off into the pink and orange hues of sunrise. She watched as he left until he was only a dot in the sky, then awaited his return in the meadow she called home. The little girl realized her papa wasn't coming home when she got hungry later on in the day.

The youngling decided to take a nap soon after to pass the time away until her next meal. For a little girl she got hungry very often. In a while, she woke up and there was a difference in the sun's position. It wasn't beading down on her, nor was it any near time for the sunset. She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming on a path that was on top of the hill she was resting on. When she looked up, she saw a girl with bright scarlet hair that came to her shoulders and an older boy who looked to be in his early preteens with royal purple hair that hung on his forehead and a strange red design around his right eye. They wore battered clothing and the red haired girl was even wearing an eye patch! She wondered what happened to her eye. The duo looked down at her in confusion, as if to ask why she was sleeping at the bottom of a hill, alone.

The girl at the bottom of the hill stood up, brushing off her knees and said in a babyish voice, "What are you doing here? You need to leave."

She walked up the hill and started to gently push them in the direction the path lead to. "Hurry, you can't be here."

The boy and the girl didn't budge. "Why do we have to leave?" The purple haired boy asked.

"Because I don't want you two here," replied the girl.

The scarlet girl looked confused, "But, why? We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but I'm supposed to be alone."

The older boy and the scarlet girl shared a look of shock and confusion, then both asked, "Why would you think that?"

She stopped pushing. "'Cause Taranis isn't coming back, and I'm stuck right here."

The boy looked uncomfortable with his next question. "Where did he go?"

"He flew away." She said with a very serious expression.

The duo looked at her dumbly. The girl was the only to respond. "How could he fly away? I don't think people can do that."

"That's because he's not a _people_. He's a dragon."

The little red headed girl looked startled tremendously, "Wha- what do you mean a dragon?"

The other girl looked and sounded exasperated. "My papa, Taranis, is a dragon."

"But dragons aren't real," added the boy with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you saying Papa isn't real? He is real! And he's coming back one day; he promised!" She shouted standing on her toes, trying to look the boy in the eyes, but only coming to his upper chest. As she took a closer look at his face, she noticed the star like design around his eye was very intricate and pretty because of all the swirls and circles inside the six-pointed figure.

"I'm sorry I upset you," he sincerely apologized. Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey, instead of staying here, why don't you come with us?"

"To where?" The girl asked with curiosity written on her face.

"To Fairy Tail. We're going there because we heard it has the best of the best wizards there; it's the best guild in Fiore." 'Scarlet' answered this time.

"What's a guild?"

"It's a place where wizards gather and get work, which earns them money."

"The little girl put a hand onto her chin then looked toward the sky, as if to find answers there. "Hm," she said thinking it over. "Well, since you need money to buy things, and food is a thing, I guess I'll go! Just let me get some stuff!"

"Wait," the older boy said stopping her from leaving yet. "We didn't introduce each other yet."

"Then let's do it. I'll start; my name is Juniper Dumisa." She said pointing to her cheek.

"Mine is Erza Scarlet," said 'Scarlet' herself.

The boy waited for his turn, then spoke. "And my name is Camio Fernandes."

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this! I really wanted to post this even though it's almost 2 am. Do you like my new character? I do :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, sorry.**

**Lolly :***


	5. Angel, Angel and Angel

'_**Cause she's just like the weather**_

_**Can't hold her together**_

_**Born from dark water**_

_**Daughter of the rain and snow**_

_**~ Florence + the Machine, Landscape**_

* * *

When Juniper ran to the guild the next day, she was determined to talk to Lucy, Happy, and Natsu. Juni heard that they went on a job together the other day and she had to wait at home in anticipation until they arrived back at the guild. She so desperately wanted to talk about it with Lucy and see what happened since she didn't go because she wanted to let Lucy have her own experience. Juni hoped it was as great as Lucy thought it would be.

As Juniper burst through the doors of the guild she spotted Lucy standing next to Mirajane, Natsu and Gray fighting, and people laughing at them. It was the usual. She raced over to Lucy and tackled her in a hug causing them to fall on the floor. She quickly stood then helped up Lucy by her elbows. "Hey, Lucy! How are you? How was the job? Was it fun? How much money did you get? Did you learn anything new? Was Natsu annoying you like always?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Would ya slow down a minute? I'm still kinda dizzy from the fall," she said holding her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to hurt you. But how was your job? Did you like it?"

"Well," Lucy said tilting her head, "It was okay, but I didn't get any money because I technically didn't finish the job."

Juniper looked at Lucy dumbly with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

"Nevermind…" Lucy sweatdropped while rubbing the back of her neck.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the entrance of the guild. Everyone turned to see what was the loud noise when Loki's voice sounded about. "We've got bad news!"

The guild was quiet in anticipation as they waited for him to continue. With his next few words the guild went into chaos. "It's Erza and Camio; they're back."

* * *

"Wow, just mention Erza and this place freaks out," said Lucy as she stood next to an unaffected Mira and a very excited Juniper.

"Well she one of the two strongest female wizards we've got in Fairy Tail." Mira stated proudly.

"Two?" Questioned Lucy. "Who's the other one?"

"Juniper."

Lucy looked in shock and wonder towards Juniper who looked at Lucy with a smile and waved. "Wha- wait, what do you mean? As in two of _the _strongest?"

MIra nodded with an ever present smile, "That's right! In fact Erza, Camio, and Juni have a team together; Minatory Threefold!"

Although the name was kind of creepy, Lucy could only look towards Juni in a new light from now on. "How are you so powerful? I mean I know why, but how?"

"Don't worry, Lucy," said the tanned girl patting Lucy on the shoulder. "It's only cause I have two really cool powers. Without one of them, I wouldn't as good as I am now. Trust me"

"Oh. What is it then?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later. I want it to be a surprise." Juniper grinned.

"Okay." The blonde remembered the other name mentioned from Loki and Mira and decided to ask about him. "What about this Camio guy? Is he super powerful too?"

"Oh yes!" Juniper decided to answer since it was about one of her most favorite people. "Camio's super powerful and his magic is super strong! And he's a great person, too, and he's called 'The Bane of Existence'! Right, Mira? He's friends with everyone."

As Lucy nodded and turned back to watch the rest of the guild panic, Juniper watched Mirajane and let her face fall. She knew should have been more sympathetic when talking about him and his magic. Juni sent Mira a grimace that read 'I'm-so-sorry-forgive-me'. Mira just smiled back in response but Juniper could see the sadness in her eyes.

The guild went quiet in apprehension when they started to hear thundering footsteps. They began to murmur as the footsteps got louder and louder and louder until they were at the guilds entrance and through the doors. Juniper saw two silhouettes and a giant shadow of something being carried on top of them. As they stopped in the center of the guild, Juni ran into the arms of the taller shadow. "Camio!"

He lifted her into the air and twirled her around before setting her on the ground and smiled warmly at her. Camio was always taller than her because of his older age by two years. Now, no longer a boy, he was bigger, broader, and had longer hair that came into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also had hazel eyes more on the green side, thin lips, cream colored skin, and wore blue jeans, black shoes, an indigo, black, and burgundy mixed shirt with stars that looked like dots (galaxy), and an open maroon hoodie. While looking at her, he noticed three charms on her necklace had gained her white classic letter Z symbol for Zeus making four in total, while the other nine sat a bare pale blue around her neck. He knew what this meant and he would have to ask her about it later.

After he set her down he said, "Hey, J. how has everything been since Erza and I have been gone? Did you keep an eye on Natsu like you promised?"

"Yeah, I sure did." She responded with a smile. "But how was that job with Erza, did it go well?"

He looked towards his prize then grinned before answering, "It went just fine."

"What about you Erza? Was everything okay?"

Erza smiled welcomingly at Juniper, "It was very adequate. Everything ran smoothly." The redheaded girl was now an adult, and acted like it too. She is a very responsible and accountable person, proving she has what it takes to be a top wizard. She wore armor along her torso and and arms that donned the Fairy Tail mark with a dark blue skirt under it with black calf clad boots. After greeting the bluenette, the red haired girl turned to the rest of the guild with an indifferent gaze. "Where is Master Makarov?"

Mira decided to speak up this time. "The Master's at a conference right now."

"I see."

"So, um- what's that humongous thing you've got there." Max said walking up to Erza with another guild member.

"It's the horn of the monster Camio and I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it as a souvenir." Erza took an intimidating step towards the two. "_Do you have a problem with it?_"

"No, not at all!"

Erza then turned to the guild with an irritated look. "Now listen up! While I was on the road I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do!"

Then Erza started to list of the guild members names and what they've done wrong. "Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking."

"Vijeeter; take them dancing outside."

"Wakaba; get rid of that filthy habit."

"Nab! I suspect I would find you dawdling in front of the request board; just pick a job!"

"Macao!" Erza just sighed exasperated. She paused for a moment.

"Please just say something!" Macao shouted anxiously.

"I don't even know where to begin with you," she said rubbing her temple. "You've just caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

Juniper walked up to Erza with Camio behind her, then patted her shoulder. "Aw, come on Erza, don't bring them down like that. They can't help the way they are."

The armored mage sighed looking at the slightly shorter girl, "I suppose you're right, I apologize." She then raised her voice as to be heard better. "Are Natsu and Gray here?"

Just then Natsu and Gray popped up, dripping pellets of sweat and holding hands with their other arms around each others shoulders.

"Oh, hey there, Erza," Gray said wobbly, "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye," Natsu replied after Gray's brilliant performance. Juniper thought it was funny that they were afraid of the red head, but their smiles kind of scared her. They looked possessed.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy!?" Juniper heard Lucy say. She turned to Lucy and patted her shoulder to get her attention as Erza talked. When the blonde looked at her she closed her eyes and shook her head as if saying it was a lost cause. When she heard Natsu say 'Aye' again, she watched as Lucy shouted distraughtly, "Why is he turning into Happy?!"

"It's because he's scared. He challenged Erza to a fight a few years ago and lost by a long shot." Mira answered happily.

"That was a stupid thing to do."

Macao jumped into the conversation with a smirk, "Yeah, and then after that she caught Gray walking around without clothes and gave him a beating too."

"And," Cana lead tauntingly, "Let's not forget how she beat up Loki for hitting on her. He totally deserved it though."

"Well, yeah." Replied Lucy. "Can't say I blame her, but wait, why is everyone so scared by Camio? He doesn't look scary." Lucy looked over at Camio who was standing beside Juniper with a slight smile on his face.

Cana and Macao shared a look before Cana replied, "You'll know why soon. Just don't hope you're on the receiving end of it."

"Natsu, Gray." Erza called with authority grabbing the attention of everyone in the guild. "When I was traveling I heard something that has me worried. Normally I would consort with the Master before acting but he is not here at the moment and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are some of the strongest wizards here; I could really use your help."

While the two 'best friends' shared a look of confusion with each other, Juniper and Camio had looks of seriousness and interest on their faces. Everyone around the guild started to whisper in surprise at the request made by Erza. "We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

Juniper could almost hear the two boys thoughts as they stared at each other. _Me and him, working together? What was Erza thinking this time? _

Juniper turned her head when she heard Mira muttering to herself about Fairy Tail's most powerful team. She wondered why she and Camio weren't included on the newly formed team. As she furrowed her eyebrows, she felt a strong hand on her back. Juni turned to face Erza, as did Camio. Erza stated with compassion, "I know you are wondering why you weren't included, but don't be worried. I know you are strong," she looked at the purple headed elder of the group, "And I know you are too, but we have this covered; with you two it would be simply too easy. Besides, a plus would be for those two fools to start getting along."

Juni looked towards Camio as he started to speak with a strong voice. "I understand Erza, both of us do. But if you need any help, we will come at any do time."

"That would be great," she said before walking out the guild. The two followed her out the doors before they walked in the right direction and Erza in the left.

* * *

Camio and Juniper were sitting on a stone bridge that was built over a river. They had just gotten there and had been sitting quietly, just enjoying the other persons company because of the time they had spent apart. The two had a very close connection, one reason being for how long they knew each other and they other for just wanting a close friend. Even though they were a couple of years apart, they were still great together, just like everyone else at Fairy Tail.

"Hey," Juni said suddenly. "What was it you had to ask me back at the guild? I could tell it was bothering you when I first saw you."

She could always read him like an open book.

"Well," he started, "I could see you gained more symbols on your charms. Are you going to contact them?"

"Oh yeah!" Juniper jumped up with excitement. "Let's do it now! I've only met one of my angels before, but now you can watch too! Double whammy!"

A few years ago, a little while after Loke joined the guild, Juniper discovered a new power her magic consisted of. Instead of summoning Celestial beings like Celestial mages can, she can summon the _Angels of the Zodiac_. She is able to do this because the Angels created the weather and Juniper herself is the heiress of it. There is a connection between her and them. She had learned it by herself though she supposed her dragon knew this and wanted her to learn it on her own.

She found out one day after Loke had joined the guild. Juniper had seen one of her twelve charms glowing on the necklace Taranis gave her and felt something new inside her. She just had to find out what it was. Walking out of the guild, Juni decided to summon this new power after she went to the outskirts of Magnolia so no one would know. Her first summoned Angel's name was Verchiel. He introduced himself as the Angel of Affection and the Protector of Leo the Lion, who he then explained as Loki. Verchiel also said he would aid her anyway he can for the rest of Juniper's life and explained to her that she would be getting eleven more angels for the rest of the zodiac members. He has pale skin, silver hair, mint green eyes, and wore pale green suit with an appearance of a twenty year old. This angel uses nature or forest magic, which connects him to all plants. Angels are unearthly beings who are beyond beautiful of anyone's judgement and she can prove it. But she only uses her angel in serious times of help, which is only when she goes on S-Class missions with the rest of the Threefold. No one really knows about her power and she wants to keep it that way incase of bad situations so she can have an advantage.

She met Verchiel because she came in contact with a Celestial spirit, Leo the Lion, also known as Loke. She supposed she gained more angels because she has been in contact with Lucy who is a Celestial wizard. The spirits don't know that she is in contact with their angels. They don't know unless they see the angels, so Loke doesn't know anything about her new power. Only Camio, Mira, Erza, and Master Makarov.

Juniper stood up as straight as a pole as she closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She started the incantation to summon angels that she had learned about.

"_O thee from above,_

_I humbly request your guidance,_

_to unlock the gate of separation_

_from The Protectors of the sky, _

_and the children of the Earth."_

The air was whipping her hair from it's ponytail and waved it behind her and her eyes glowed a pure white color. _"I call unto thee for their assistance! Come; for the heiress has called you!" _

A bright white light started to glow above them. As it grew bigger and brighter, the two had to cover their eyes from the light. When the wind died down and the light grew dim, Camio and Juni opened their eyes to see four angels floating above them with their magnificent white wings beating gently to keep them afloat. Verchiel floated to the far left before coming to a stand on the ground before Juniper. The other three followed him.

"Juniper, I assume you call us all here to have an introduction," Verciel stated with his arms crossed and a stern face. He noticed the purple haired mage sitting on the bridge behind Juniper. "Hello, Camio. It is nice to see you again."

Camio nodded towards him in response.

Juni felt a wide smile come across her face as she looked at the other three angels, "Who are you three?"

One stepped forward and stood straight with crossed arms like Verchiel, but with an indifferent look on his face. He had white blonde hair, lime green eyes, an olive skin tone, and dressed in a white dress shirt with white dress pants that stood out against his skin who also looked twenty. "I am Gabriel, the Angel of Mercy and Vengeance. I am the Protector of Aquarius and I possess Sound Magic." Wow. He was really straight forward.

"Hello," Juniper replied with a big smile. "You know, you're really pretty?"

Gabriel hesitated for a second before responding, "Thank you."

She looked toward the second angel and saw a boy who looked to be a few years younger than her rather than older. He wore an evergreen dress shirt with black dress pants. He had a dark brown buzz cut, olive skin and big round glasses that seemed to swallow his face. The boy seemed to be nervous as he twiddled his thumbs. He fidgeted and looked at the ground as Juniper stared at him with a smile. She pushed up her glasses and began to speak. "Who are you?"

"Uh-I, I'm, um, Asmodel, Protector of Taurus and the Angel of Patience. My, uh- my power is to increase power." Asmodel said and started shaking. "Um, if that make's sense to you. I-I-I, I can explain it again, I promise!" Tears started to come out of his eyes.

An eight year old boy next to him punched him in the shoulder, "Hey man, man up! You can't impress anyone like that! Remember the lessons!"

Asmodel rubbed his shoulder as more tears poured out of his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I'll try harder next time."

Gabriel looked at the two with Verchiel behind him and spoke with a scolding look. "Asmodel, you really shouldn't listen to his advice. Though he is right on one point; you really need to gain some confidence in yourself."

Asmodel only slumped his shoulders down more in response.

Juniper looked at the conversation in happy amusement before turning to the eight year old puncher. He had regular blonde-yellow hair, grey eyes, and pale skin while he wore a light gray tee shirt and blue jeans and red sneakers. "Hi!" He started with an innocent smile that stretched across his face. "I'm Muriel, the Angel of Emotions and the Protector of Cancer. I know it may not look like it, but I am," Muriel continued with his glowing smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Juniper said with the same smile.

After her statement of welcome, the little boy ran and hugged her against her waist because that was as far as he could reach. "I like you a lot! I use Time magic, isn't that cool?"

Juniper hugged him back with the same enthusiasm, "Yeah, it is!"

"Since we are all done with introductions, we will be taking our leave." Verchiel announced.

"No!" Shouted Muriel as he clung to Juni, "We just got here and only said our names! We need to stay!"

Gabriel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "That's the point of introductions. It's even the definition."

"I don't care!"

"Uh, Muriel, I-I kind of think we should go to." Said Asmodel turned away from the scene looking at the ground.

"Shut up!"

Verchiel grabbed the smallest boy from the waist away from Juniper and threw him over his shoulder. The boy began to thrash wildly as Verchiel talked calmly. "We will see you you soon."

A bright white light absorbed the four as Juniper and Camio herd, "No, I want to see her now!"

Juni smiled as she turned to Camio who was watching with wide eyes. "Those are very interesting people."

"Thank you!"

He slightly laughed at Juniper's flattery then stood up, "We should head back to the guild. We might find something to do."

"Okay."

* * *

When the two walked into the guild, Mira called out to them at the bar. The two walked towards her curiously while Mirajane set down the drinks she had been cleaning before speaking to them. "I was wondering if you two could deliver this message to Master while he is at the conference. All the rest of the delivery birds are already delivering letters or are sick by the flu that has been floating around somewhere." Mira held out the envelope, "Would you take this?

"Oh yeah!" Juniper said as she clasped her hands together. "That would so fun!"

"When are we leaving, Juniper?" Camio asked politely."

"Tomorrow," Juniper said as she dragged Camio out of the guild. "Come on! You are too slow! We gotta sleep!"

"But it's not even late yet. The sun's still out!"

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! I'm sorry I took so long but I got grounded a couple of times and writing this took forever because I was trying to make it perfect! Tell me if you liked it and let me know if you see any errors. :)**

**Lolly :***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything anyone recognizes as the original Fairy Tail**

**EDITED: 12/31/13**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!  
**


End file.
